lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shabaha/Main article
Outlanders (formerly) Outsiders (formerly) Lion Guard Simba's pride Pride Landers |titles = Bravest in the Pride Lands |family = }} Shabaha is an adult lioness. She is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Return to the Pride Lands" After the Outsiders join Simba's pride, Vitani forms her own Lion Guard. She chooses Shabaha as the bravest member of her Guard. Not long after the prides merge, Kion's Lion Guard enters the Outlands. Vitani mistakes them for enemies and launches into battle against them. Shabaha fights against Bunga, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. She throws Bunga at Janja before chasing after the cowering Cheezi and Chungu. Kion is about to use the Roar of the Elders to finish off Vitani and her Guard when Kiara appears with Kovu and explains that the Outsiders have joined the Pride Landers. Though confused, Kion halts his attack, stopping the battle. The next morning, the Lion Guard enters the Lair of the Lion Guard, only to find that Vitani and her Guard are already within. Both sides argues about who should be the Lion Guard, as both Vitani and Kion have the right to lead. Just then, Laini approaches, begging for help, and both Lion Guards rush off to assist her. They follow Laini to where Thurston is stuck in a hole. The two Lion Guards argue over who should rescue Thurston, but Azaad advises Thurston to free himself. Kion comments that they must sort out their problems in order to avoid quarreling. Thurston suggests a competition to determine which team is better, and both Lion Guards agree to the challenge. Bunga challenges Shabaha to beat him in an obstacle course and be the first to reach a baobab fruit that is hanging from a tree. Bunga manages to win, as Shabaha hesitates at the daunting challenges. Personality and traits Like her predecessor and former rival Bunga, Shabaha is incredibly brave, bordering on fearless. Next to nothing frightens her, though she is not quite as brave as Bunga, as she does hesitate when faced with a difficult challenge. Despite this, she is very determined and will carry through with her task regardless. Just like her leader Vitani (if not more so), Shabaha enjoys fighting, displaying a manic smile whenever she does battle. She seems to be slightly unstable, as she will laugh maniacally in battle, which can intimidate her opponents. Despite her seemingly bloodthirsty and ruthless personality, Shabaha is not a depraved or wicked lioness. When not fighting, she is rather easygoing and friendly, being on especially good terms with her teammates, with whom she has formed a very close bond. This extends to her former enemies as well; although she and Bunga form a rivalry and argue with each other, they nonetheless respect each other and seem to be on fairly friendly terms, even when they are competing against each other. Behind the scenes *Shabaha is voiced by Fiona Riley. *Shabaha's catchphrase, "Bila hofu," means "without fear" in Swahili.https://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ References Category:Main articles